HalfBlood Stain
by Gossamer Moonwitch
Summary: The Dark Lord is on the verge of taking control of the Wizarding World smiting everyone and everything that dares to defy him and his followers. The Boy Who Lived is riddled by constant troubles and stresses. Will he be able to save the world by himself?
1. The Stain

The dark overcast that filled the sky and grew darker every minute. Crowds filled the damp and fogged-filled streets eager to make their way home; nobody bothering to acknowledge each other. This once tight-knit community seemed to be unraveling more by the minute although no one was quite ready to admit to that fact. What was for certain was that the concept of big news in this town relatively progressed more steadily each day from mysterious disappearances to mysterious homicides.

A flurry of worry was permeating the crowd more the ever before as a siren rang in the distance growing louder every second. Sheer panic flooded the streets, screams pierced the night sky, people scrambled to get back on their feet only to be trampled on the cobblestone streets. The black-cloaked figure reveled in the pandemonium and drank in the fear. As he stood in the middle of the plaza, he witnessed the chaos, took in every detail of the fear on people's faces, and, silently, laughed inside his head.

"Run, little pigiiiiieeeeeesssssss, run. The purge is just about begunssss," the figure wheezed.

By this time he had taken a polished piece of wood out of his cloak and was pressing it against his skin. Not one person took notice. Cloaking themselves in the fog and panicking people, other figures appeared in the plaza. Cloaked and with a polished piece of wood in hand like their predecessor they stood stock still amongst the throng of panicking bodies. The hum of what seemed like a chant emanated from these figures growing louder with each passing moment. Green glows emanated from all of the polished pieces of wood and the sky grew more restless than ever before. The wind howled and was only pierced with the cries of terror as the town folk realized who was in their midst and realized their grim fate.

A sudden flash of green light devoured the little village and everything went silent, completely and utterly silent. Bodies of men, women, and children littered the plaza streets.

The siren stopped its broadcast and the night sky was eerily still, not betraying what had taken place a second before. A house not so far away came to life as its inhabitants scuttled out from under their beds. Some were crying others were on the verge of tears. The director came into the dormitory ushering the children to her side.

"It's alright, lovelies. It was just another hurricane warning. It's nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep. Everything will be fine," she said as she tried to envelop them all in a hug.

Her aide stood by her side, rigid, not comforted by any of her warm words. Hurricanes were their cover story so as to not scare the little children, but she knew better. This was no natural disaster, but a disastrous act caused by monsters, people who were barely human with inhuman powers. No sense of morality, no sense of remorse, cowards united under the name of the Dark Lord. As the children were finally back in their beds the aide closed the doors behind her.

"This has been the third warning this week alone. How can you say everything is all right?" the young aide asked following the director.

"You know what we must do. They are too young to grasp these tragedies, Jaina."

"I know," she admitted as she stopped in front her door.

"Get a good night's rest. You'll need it tomorrow morning for the hike to the port key."

"Oh, right, school. What joy."

Life in the Wizarding World could be frustrating at times. Mass murders were taking place, lives were in peril, but everything went on as planned even something as mundane as school. It was the only way to live without having stress or fear crushing the sanity and will of the entire Wizarding population. Life went on even in the midst of panic and commotion.

The next morning Jaina got up bright and early without any help from the much-despised Muggle contraption called an alarm clock. Compared with other people her age she had always been a morning person and had a knack of getting up at the exact time she needed to every day. And her OCD for organization most of the time, if not always, set her apart. She showered and got dressed in the plainest of Muggle trappings in order to avoid attention from the residents of the village when she went walking for the port key. Her trunk and caged toad raised enough suspicion every year. Clambering through the doorway she failed to notice the children bunched up against the opposite wall each face a portrait of ultimate sadness.

"Leaving already, Miss J?" one of the children asked now desperately clinging to one of her legs.

Jaina looked down and managed a weak smile while ruffling the tot's hair.

"Yeah, Ben, I have to. I have to go to school. Just like you guys have your lessons," she said to Ben, but looking at everyone else.

"But who will protect us from the hurricanes?" a little redhead girl managed to ask.

"You guys wanna know a secret?" she knelt down in front of the group.

They nodded their heads vigorously in unison.

"Hurricanes are really just big scaredy-cats. All they do is make big noises, but they are scared of people, especially brave little buggers like all of you."

All of the tots gasped in amazement. It hurt Jaina to lie to them so plainly, but she knew it was for the better. They didn't need to know about the true horrors that the "hurricanes" caused. They were too young. All the kids in this orphanage were not older than 7 years old some as young as a couple of months old. The sad thing was most of these kids were not orphans, but simply "bastards", mistakes that Pureblood families shunned. No son or daughter of any Pureblood was supposed to taint their line with filthy affairs that they had with Mudbloods or Muggles so the luckiest of the children were sent here. It hurt her to lie to them when they had been lied to all their lives. Jaina had said her good-byes until only Ben remained. He had tears in his eyes.

"Promise me you'll keep coming back," he said wiping his nose, piercing her with those bright blue eyes of his.

"You know I will," she said wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Don't be like our mums and dads. Please keep loving us," Ben cried.

"I won't be, I promise," she said holding him at arm's length looking straight into his tear-stained face. "I promise I will love all you guys forever. Now get along, will ya? Breakfast is being served."

He nodded and walked down the corridor and her eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner. She felt the tears stream down her face. They were not only tears of sadness, but also of pure rage at the current situation, of how one monster and his puppets can affect so many innocent lives. How the rigidity of his self-imposed social castes ruined the childhoods of so many only for the stupid reason of keeping bloodlines pure. She wiped away her tears and grasped the pull-out handle of her trunk and held her toad cage under her other arm. She went through the front door and started her two-mile hike to the port key. This was the most-despised thing she had to do every year, not the hike, but walking away from all of them leaving them vulnerable. Of course they weren't alone, but Alema, the director, was a Squib and the fact that they were so vulnerable to attacks sent a chill down her spine.

She took one last look at the orphanage and made her way down the hill beginning her journey to her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. As she arrived to the familiar rubber tire that was the port key she was out of breath. Jaina wasn't out of shape, in fact she had a slender figure that most girls envied, but the mental strain of leaving those kids behind for the past six years left her breathless. She held out her hand towards the tire.

"I really hate this part…" she grumbled as she felt the familiar tug on her naval and barfing sensation.

She felt a sudden jolt and knew that she had arrived at the train station intact, something that she always feared wouldn't happen one year. Jaina straightened out her blouse and started walking briskly to the entrance of the station. As she arrived between the pillars of platforms 9 and 10, she leaned casually onto one of the pillars and just like that disappeared into the Wizarding World. It was amazing how oblivious Muggles were sometimes. There was the familiar scarlet engine that took her to her own personal sanctuary. All around her wizarding families smothered their children in kisses and warnings. It turned her stomach to see this affection because she knew it was something that the kids would never experience. She swallowed her feelings and stepped onto the train taking her to her second-favorite place in the world.

As she found an empty compartment the train came to life. She sat down and stared listlessly out of the window, not taking notice of people as they passed by. She wasn't worried about the compartment ever filling up. She knew better than that. She was the hated Slytherin girl, well, rather, hated Slytherin stain. And there was one person solely responsible for that, the all-loved bleached ferret, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't Nobody…" a voice sneered.

'Thinking of the devil…'

Jaina's hair stood on end and she instinctively drew her legs up to her chest, clasping them as if for her life. Hell had just begun.


	2. Ferrets, Scars, and Plans Oh, my!

She hated his presence more than the Dark Lord himself. He had made it an object to make her life a living hell ever since first year. He had somehow known that she was a half-blood orphan and made her life a living hell for that sole reason. She wasn't the only half-blood in the Slytherin house, but she was chosen to endure the humiliation for all the half-bloods and mudbloods in the Slytherin house.

"Please leave me alone," Jaina said in the smallest possible voice.

He took a seat facing Jaina and stretched out his lanky legs pushing her more towards the wall. Surprisingly his cronies were nowhere to be found to Jaina's relief.

"And tell me, Nobody, why would I give you the pleasure of submitting to your petty request?"

She stayed silent, tears welling up in her eyes sensing the inevitable. He unclasped hers hands from her knees and immediately her legs dropped as if they were made of iron.

"I take joy out of seeing my prey's face," he explained.

She sat rigid out of fear and loathing for the creature that sat before her then out of hatred for herself for being so scared of an insignificant little twit, but she couldn't help herself as she thought back to all the things he had managed to do to her over the years.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" she asked desperately, tears running down her face.

He sensed and was repulsed by the fear he was causing in her, but he would never let her know that for his sake. It was selfish, but in these times it was every man, woman, or child for themselves. The Dark Lord was alive and well and loyalties had to be proven.

"Why should I, Stain?" he hissed an inch from her face.

She had no answer. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. It was pathetic and it turned his stomach.

"You're pathetic and deserved to be treated like the dirt you are. It's disgraces like you who ruin this world and I intend on making it known by using you as an example."

She could only stare into his face, not daring to move an inch.

"I have very special things I've planned for you this year. I think you'll enjoy this year's Humiliate the Stain events. I've even impressed myself," he said as he got up from the seat.

He left the compartment as quickly as he appeared with a smirk on his face and a wave of relief washed over Jaina. As much as Hogwart's was her sanctuary it was also her personal hell all thanks to him. She drew up her legs to her face once again and cried unabashedly. People passed by, some laughed while some ignored her completely, but there was the occasional worried glance. Ultimately, though, no one dared to do anything. No one dared to associate with Slytherin's Stain lest they incur the wrath of the almighty Draco Malfoy. Sitting surrounded by fellow Slytherins didn't help the situation, but she didn't dare try to sit elsewhere with other houses afraid they might treat her worse.

She closed her compartment doors and undressed and started to put on her dress robes. They would be arriving at Hogwarts in less than an hour's time. She would at least be safe in the girl's dormitory, unless the "games" would begin right as she stepped into the Common Room, she certainly hoped not. Some part of her wished that she could fool herself into thinking Draco Malfoy wasn't serious. All of her wished that she wasn't such a damn coward. She couldn't keep letting him step all over her. She had never done a single damn thing to him, but he felt compelled to loathe her and humiliate her beyond all imagining. If little Ben could see her now, what would he think? Lost in all her thoughts she hadn't noticed someone opened her compartment door. She looked up and put on her sock halfway. It was a prefect.

"We'll be arriving-" he stopped mid-sentence noticing you were already dressed. "My message is pretty futile now."

He looked both ways down the hall.

"Well, if you aren't going to narc," he said as he slid into your compartment. "Mind if I take a load off in here? My feet are killing me."

Jaina nodded in amazement. Didn't he know who she was?

"Name's Ron," he looked at he expectantly at her. "What no name?"

He waved his hand in front of her face. She managed a smile.

"Actually my nickname is Nobody. So you're partially correct," she said pulling on her other shoe.

"What kind of nickname is that?" he looked puzzled.

"One that I hate. Don't you know who I am? Stain of Slytherin… Ring a bell?"

"Uh, no, mate. What are you talking about?"

She was astonished that all didn't know her reputation.

"My sole purpose in the Slytherin House is to provide entertainment through my humiliation caused by the famous Dr-"

"Oh, you don't need to finish saying the name of that bleached little ferret. What is he responsible for?"

Jaina went into detail about every single humiliating event caused and orchestrated by the ferret and his bumbling cronies. It caused her a little pain recalling every detail, but she could not help the inevitable word vomit spewing out of her mouth. It was such a relief letting all her bottled up pain of six years go and having someone actually listen even if she didn't know them that well. The train slowed to a stop and put an abrupt stop to her words. She didn't realize she had been talking for the better part of an hour about her humiliations and still wasn't done. She took a deep breath.

Ron sat there with his mouth wide open, disbelieving that even that little cockroach could be so intricately cruel and torturous and she still wasn't nearly done telling him everything. Maybe the rotten apple really didn't fall that far from the tree.

"Blimey…" he was at a loss for words. "Blimey and I thought he was bad to my bunch. The worst he ever did to me was make myself spew slugs out of my mouth for hurting Hermione and Harry just a little sore, but what- I can't even explain it. I'm awfully, awfully sorry."

She blushed at this stranger for caring. He was sincerely the first person that had ever genuinely cared about her plight, about how much hell Draco had put her through. And then an idea shot into her head.

"I know we barely know each other, but seeing as we share a common enemy…"

His smile widened ear to ear. People were starting to fill the corridors attempting to get out and stuff their faces at the start-of-term feast and the brushing of bodies managed to open the compartment door.

"Oh, I whole-heartedly accept your offer," he held out his hand and she took it in hers. "And I'm sure I can convince my friends to do so as well. Well, at least one of them."

"Oi!" someone yelled from the throng of bodies.

Judging from the sour look on people's faces he was forcing himself through the crowd. The next instant a raven-haired boy tumbled into the compartment and his round spectacles landed at Jaina's feet. As she bent down and picked up the spectacles the boy was straightening himself and their heads knocked into each other.

"Ow!" they exclaimed in unison while rubbing their heads.

"Here," she extended her hand to give him his spectacles still looking down and rubbing her head.

"Thanks. What's your name?" he said placing them back on his face.

"This is Jaina and-" Ron butted in.

She finally looked up and couldn't believe who stood in front of her.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he extended his arm and she immediately shook it. "I think I'm capable of introducing myself, Ron."

She smiled.

"What's the last name? I'm afraid I didn't catch that," he smiled brightly.

"Moonwitch. Jaina Moonwitch."

"Well I better get going. Prefect duties and all. It was nice meeting you and I can't wait to hatch that plan," he said with a smile and disappeared into the hell.

Harry looked puzzled.

"What plan?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, that," she blushed.

"Well, lets get going and how about you tell me on the way?"

"Sounds perfect."

Maybe this year wouldn't be hell after all, but the exact opposite.


	3. Neville the Genius

She and Harry had made it to the Great Hall. Jaina had only managed to tell him a little about Draco's antics, but had successfully relayed to him what Ron meant about 'plans' and he was absolutely interested. She still couldn't believe how nice and approachable he was. Fame hadn't gotten to his head unlike Draco and they couldn't be more different when it came to that. Unfortunately they had to part. She hated having to sit by House.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to reality and sit with my House," she extended her hand and instead of taking it he grabbed her wrist.

"You really think I'd let you sit through hell after all that you've described to me? You must be looney. Are you friends with Luna?" he laughed at his own joke.

She let herself be dragged, but she was overwhelmed with worry.

"Won't I get in trouble?" she hissed in Harry's ear.

No one at the Gryffindor took notice that a Slytherin girl was forcibly being taken to their table by the Boy Who Lived. They kept up their usual activities, antics, and conversations, oblivious.

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No one cares."

She couldn't argue. Not one person laid eyes on her and Harry. A familiar redhead came into view and next to him sat an attractive, but bushy-haired girl she didn't know. She only knew this group of Gryffindors by name because of all the speeches Dumbledore made at the end-of-year feasts. Last year's had been the most somber with the death of Cedric looming over the Hall. Jaina had lost a big part of herself. Now she could really see that in no way was Harry capable of murder and ever since Dumbledore had announced Voldemort was back she was certain that was the truth. Harry squeezed in between a boy named Dean and a girl named Ginny if she'd heard correctly. They all greeted her with much enthusiasm and friendly smiles.

"So did you inform him of the plan?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well, yes, to an extent, but it isn't much of a plan yet as much as it is an agreement."

The bushy-haired girl, Hermione, eyed Ron suspiciously.

"What is this said agreement, Ronald?"

She sounded very motherly.

"Uh, well, yeah. To get to the point the evil ferret has made her life a living hell so we're gonna help her get even."

She stayed silent for a moment taking in the statement and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds fun. Should keep me occupied when I'm not doing schoolwork. I hate having nothing to do as you well know," she took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

Harry and Ron looked astonished and Jaina had no clue why.

"Wow, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes has developed a rebellious streak; an edge," Ron said in a trying-to-be-cool voice.

"You know how much I dislike that… that… Well, you know," she filled her mouth with as much food as possible.

"Well, Ron I think you've finally rubbed off on her," Harry managed to say in between laughs. "Maybe we should have a contest sometime this year."

He looked over to Jaina. She seemed to be having a good time, but he could tell meeting people really made her nervous. Draco had really taken a toll on her so he had decided to take on the task of undoing whatever destruction was done. He really did have a saving-people complex. The task of bringing down Voldemort wasn't enough apparently, but he also had to help everyone around him. And, though he wouldn't even admit it to himself, it was taking its toll on him bit by bit. Focusing on his impending fate and whether or not he would survive the ordeal did him no good. Torturing Draco, definitely would, providing a distraction, and now he had a more than good enough reason to do it directly.

Ron was now vividly retelling the ferret incident to Jaina. She had heard it a thousand times before, but never as Ron described it. She had never laughed so hard in her life. She stopped questioning what were their motives for being so nice to her and just accepted it. He obviously took great interest and joy in telling her the story performing all the theatrics. It was nice to have an addition to the group because Ron would always go on and on about past events and hilarities making Harry forget all his worries. Hermione shook her head, but smiled from time to time trying to hide it from Ron. Dumbledore motioned the end of the feast and everybody started getting up from their seats, lazily heading to their dormitories with their eyes glazed. Ron and Hermione attended to their prefect duties leaving Harry and Jaina to themselves.

"Well, you can't save me this time," Jaina said with a sad look on her face.

Her expression amplified her beauty infinitely. Her already pouty lips grew fuller, her raven hair framed her face, and her lashes were unbelievably long and feminine. She radiated true sadness because of what she had been put through and knew it would soon begin again. Harry tried to think of something to say, but knew she was right.

"Don't suppose you could sneak me in the Gryffindor common room for the night?" she asked with a hopeful expression on her face. "I can guarantee that 'the games' will begin as soon as I step into my common room."

He considered the option, weighing the risks.

"Eh, why not? I don't have anything to lose and you'll have everything to gain. Let's go. Let me just warn you Hermione won't approve of this."

They left the Hall unaware of the ice-blue eyes that were watching them. He glowered at them. Apparently she had taken sanctuary with Scarhead's gang of loyal followers and thought she'd be safe. Well, no one, absolutely no one, defied Draco Malfoy and got away with it. Crabbe and Goyle stood dutifully beside and behind him. Having them beside him all the time drove him insane. She was safe if only for this night and some small part of him welcomed the break.

She reveled at the brightness of the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherin common room was always so dark and dank. If anything it only worsened her outlook on everything. She always wondered where the Sorting Hat went wrong. She was neither ambitious nor cunning and she had absolutely no desire power. The Gryffindor common room was absolutely perfect. Emerging from the dungeons every morning only made her feel like more of a monster. She settled herself in a comfy lounge chair in front of the fire and wrapped herself tightly in a wool blanket. She had never felt so calm at school. She needn't worry about surprise attacks or getting beat up by pug-ugly Parkinson and her gang of beefed-up Slytherin girls. Draco never got his manicured hands dirty. He was only the mastermind. Hermoine took a seat beside her with a blanket in hand.

"I guess you already thought ahead," she put the blankets on the floor. "I'm just so used to babying those two lugs _all the time_."

"It's the thought that counts," Jaina smile sweetly.

"So is it true? All those things Harry and Ron have said about Draco? Not that I put it past the slimy git or anything."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Don't worry things are gonna change."

"I'm just afraid it won't last forever. I hate to admit, but he is pretty clever. And Snape is the head of Slytherin making it a hundred times worse."

"Hmmm…" she pondered. "Have you ever considered talking to Professor Dumbledore about all of this? I'm sure he could put a stop to it."

"If only it were that easy. It would just make everything worse."

"Well, I'm off to bed. I think my books might have a solution for this little dilemma. Draco can't keep getting away with this. I'll see to it. Have a good night's sleep. The only thing you have to be afraid of is Ron's sleepwalking. Be careful he often dreams of Veelas and might mistake you for one."

"Merlin help me," Jaina joked as she looked to the ceiling.

She was on the brink of a deep and calm sleep when something crashed into the lounge chair knocking her to the floor. Every muscle in her body tensed thinking somehow Draco's lapdogs had managed to find a way into the Gryffindor common room. Somebody rushed to her side and muttered a million sorries. She stood up with the covers still draped around her, but felt a little sore where her head had struck the floor.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" the boy asked.

He looked as if he'd grown too much in too short of a span of time. He had a bowl cut of dark brown hair, squinty eyes, and a prominent nose.

"I'm fine. Just a bit surprised, but relatively unharmed," she chuckled.

"I'm Neville. Sorry for ruining your sleep."

"It's ok. I'm sure this is the first time this has happened."

He laughed.

"You obviously aren't a Gryfffindor. I'm known for my never-ending clumsiness and accidents. What's your name?"

"I'm Jaina and only here courtesy of Harry and his friends to escape the unmerciful games of Draco. I'm a Slytherin."

"Nice," he picked up a book from where he had fallen.

"What are you reading?"

He was surprised that she was genuinely interested. Everyone that he came across already knew what is hobby was and didn't care to feign interest anymore.

"Well it's a very interesting book about plants found in the remotes part of India with magical properties used to ensnare a person's mind and willpower. Some wizards use it in religious rites to catch the full-undivided attention of thier followers. It is used a lot to meddle in Muggle politics, too. These are rare to come by. The Ministry has banned the import of these plants afraid that it would get in the hands of Dark wizards."

"Not that it's stopping them. They can just the Imperius curse and finish it off with the Cruciatus curse."

"Yeah," he shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor.

"Neville," she raised his face and kissed him full-on the lips. "You are a pure genius."

He face was as red as a beet as he touched his mouth.

"Wow. Thanks. What exactly did I do again?" he was still blushing madly.

"You gave me a chance to get back at that slimy git. Thanks for knocking me to the floor. I am forever in your debt and will find a way to repay you."

"You're welcome, I suppose. Tell me how your plan goes."

"Oh, I definitely will. Do you mind if I borrow that book just for tomorrow?"

"Oh, not at all. You can have it as long as you like. My grams sent it to me."

"Thanks a lot," she kissed him on the cheek and he started blushing again.

"No problem."

He walked to the boys dormitory with a spring in his step and disappeared a second later. She sat back down and turned to the page with the plants Neville had introduced her to.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy. You. Will. Pay."


	4. Malfoy Games

Jaina looked through the book feverishly taking in as much as she could about the amazing plants the boy Neville had pointed out. For once in her life she would take control and not let Draco stomp and spit all over it. She would be Half-Blood Stain no more, but the Half-Blood who wiped the floor with the Slytherin Prince. All kinds of ideas rushed through her head, but she had no experience dealing with these elaborate and deliciously evil plans that were unfolding in her head. That was Harry and his friend Ron's job. Her head was getting cloudier and cloudier as she thought of different scenarios until eventually she fell asleep with a smile on her face the first time since, well, forever.

He hated that Hermione was a morning person because now that meant that Ron was a morning, lovey-dovey, sweet-nothings-in-her-ear person and that chilled Harry right to the very bone perhaps more than Voldemort himself. Ever since they started going out Harry was definitely feeling like a third wheel. Even though he had all the curtains closed he still managed to hear their giggles and conversations. Thank god they were decent enough to do a silencing charm whenever they decided to do anything at night.

Harry opened up his curtains and greeted the lovebirds with a grunt, a stretch, a scratch you-know-where. He couldn't give a rat's arse about changing his morning habits for Hermione especially being able to walk around in his boxers all around the dorm. Hell, if he wanted to be stark naked he'd do it just to spite the disgusting lovebirds.

As he took more ceremonious morning stretches somebody burst though the door. Well, as far as Harry could see a huge book tumbled through the door. It must be Hermione's wildest and only fantasy come true, Harry thought snidely.

Jaina tumbled through the door and stayed on her knees with her arms outstretched holding Neville's book above her head as if it were holy. As she lifted her head a crazed smile played on her full, pouty lips and there was a malevolent glint in her eyes.

"I. Will. Bring. Around. The. Ferret's. Demise," she laughed maniacally. "He will kneel before-" her eyes widened in fascination as she looked onward.

Harry was in the middle of a stretch when suddenly humbleness and embarrassment slipped over him like a silk glove. His red and gold silk boxers were clearly visible to a member of the opposite sex that wasn't Hermione and a red alert went off in his head. She looked on unabashedly and that glint in her eye turned into something else entirely as far as he was concerned. She made no intention on looking away.

"Good Morning, Harry," she said as if nothing was out of place.

"Erm, hello," he said as he struggled to get some jogging pants on.

Ron and Hermione both pulled up the covers up to their neck both looking red as a beet.

"Oh, hi, you guys," she smiled brightly. "I didn't know you two were an item. How very sweet. You guys make a cute couple."

"Oh, erm, thank you," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

She smiled even more brightly if that was possible. By this time she had put the book down, but she was still kneeled on the floor in front of Harry which made things even more awkward for him. He still felt exposed even though he had put on the jogging pants. Those honey brown eyes pierced right through him as if he were not an individual; not contained flesh and blood, but ideas and memories floating freely right in front of her for all to see. It made him shiver. The only person that had that big of a connection with him was the person, the monster that had left him the scar, the monster that had killed his parents. The idea was startling and it was a bit preposterous to make those connections between this wiry and petite girl in front of him and Voldemort. It made him chuckle at his audacity to think of this.

"Well," she cleared her throat finally taking her eyes off of Harry much to his relief. "I know just the way to start Malfoy's worst year all thanks to a person in this very room."

She pointed behind her with her right arm. Neville's jaw dropped as did every other jaw in the room. Jaina didn't understand why everyone in the room was so startled that he had been the one responsible for jumpstarting the Malfoy games.

"You sure you didn't suffer a concussion when you tumbled in this room?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Ronald, you should know better," she rapped him on the head… hard.

"What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head. "This is Neville we're talking about."

"Yeah, the same Neville that went with us to the Department of Mysteries and all the hooplah. Never forget that," Harry stuck up for Neville.

Jaina had heard about all the incredible things they had managed to do. How Harry and his friends managed to thwart the Dark Lord. It was unfathomable. Three school kids managed to trip up every single plan the Dark Lord had put in place. It was beyond amazing. She had always imagined it in her own mind; being able to join them on their adventures, vanquishing evil side by side.

"Well, Jaina. Please inform us of your genius plan," Harry said brightly.

"I've come across the most brilliant of plants…" she continued to explain her plan in detail with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

Thank god it was Saturday, Draco thought. This year might possibly be the most draining of all. With each passing day he was approaching his destiny. He would make his father proud at whatever expense; even if it cost him his life. Well, 'even' wasn't the right word, 'hopefully' was more fitting. He lay on his bed disgustingly pretzeled with the Slytherin slag. Why Pansy Parkinson idolised him so much he would never know, but appearances had to be kept and unfortunately she was a part of it.

"So, Drackie-Poo, how shall we start the Half-Blood games this year?" she asked as she twisted her scantily clad body even more around his.

"She is of no importance anymore."

As always the dim-witted bulb put a confused look on her face. Her beauty and radiance was severely diminished by her follower and puppy dog mentality which was a shame, because if it weren't for that Draco would have been perfectly happy to be betrothed to the likes of her. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rested his head on his hands grabbing at his platinum blond hair. As expected she mimicked him and clung onto his arm covering herself with the green silk sheets with her free hand. He violently removed himself from her and started pacing around his room. The smile from her face faded only to be replaced by a look of worry.

"What's wrong, Drackie-"

"I told you never to call me that, you blithering idiot!" he raised his hand to her.

She shrunk back in fear pulling up the covers to her face and managing a whimper. He lowered his hand, hating every fiber of his being; his very soul. Sometimes as much as he hated to admit it he despised being a Malfoy and what he had to live up to. Power was great to have, but at what cost? He walked to his dark chestnut dresser and grabbed his usual outfit: black dress shoes (properly shined by Pansy herself), black slacks, a black polo, and a black and green embroidered Slytherin jacket. As soon as he was dressed he headed out the door, but not before Pansy could protest.

"Where are you going?" she asked more reserved than usual.

"That is no concern of yours. Be sure to be out of this room before I return. If I am going to have a slag for a wife, it might as well be an obedient one."

And with that he turned swiftly and left leaving her to mend the injuries he had caused himself as he always did. As he walked through the corridors he cursed himself, made sure to make as many excuses as he could for his actions. He was a Malfoy, damn it, and this was the way things had to be. There was no other way. This was a dog-eat-dog world and only the strong survived. The strong were never sniveling, compassionate cowards, but ruthless leaders that took fate into their own hands even if that meant stepping on others. That was his way and will always be his way whether he liked it or not.

His father. He had to make his father proud. True, he was going to be in Azkaban indefinitely, but he carried around his father's presence wherever he went. For so much of his life, as much as he regretted it, his father was the driving force of his life and he didn't know of any other way to function. Draco had no clue as to where he was headed, but eventually he found his feet leading him to the library. As much as he teased the mudblood Granger for it, he had a bit of a bookwormish side himself as it was a way to escape reality for a time and everyone, especially him, needed that once in a while. He settled into a comfy armchair in a corner and began his journey into a far more interesting, less dangerous, and pressuring world.

Jaina had revealed her plan to the trio as she liked to refer to them and they grudgingly agreed to be her wingmen for a lack of a better word. The Malfoy games had to be initiated by her as was only appropriate. She knew Malfoy like the back of her hand. Sure, he had made her life a living hell for the past 5 years, but she took advantage of what those experiences gave her: an insight into his mind's inner workings. In no way was she going to play victim and get nothing out of it. Now was her chance. Being a Saturday morning Malfoy would most likely be in the library moping about his so-called miserable life. And like clockwork there he was sitting on his throne reading some obscure work.

As she approached him he looked up from behind the book and put on an automatic scowl on his face, but did not address her as was tradition. She put on her deathly-scared, subservient face on which seemed to please him. His scowl turned into a smirk. She curtsied and kept her head and eyes cast down. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were disgusted by what they were seeing and the satisfied look on Malfoy's face. Malfoy looked suspiciously at what she had in her hand.

"What have you brought before me?" he asked as he closed he book and set it on his lap.

She dared not speak and cautiously got closer to him on both of her knees with her arms upraised a cup in her hand. He raised an eyebrow and took the cup in his hands.

"What is this?"

Jaina didn't speak.

"You have my permission to speak," he said as he inspected its contents.

"A tribute to you, my lord; a sign of my servitude and devotion to the purest of bloodlines."

"Who knew? You might have brains after all. Very uncommon in animals and half-bloods such as you," he said snidely. "And what does this that you give me do exactly?"

"Turns you into the blast-ended skrewt you really are!" Hermione whispered from behind the bookshelf.

Harry and Ron were holding back Hermione with all their might.

"It binds me to you and I am obligated to do your bidding. I have accepted my place and hope you will put me to the best of use, my lord."

"I drink this and it will simply do that? Make you my slave?"

"Yes, my lord."

He put the cup to his lips and tipped the cup, but not before saying one more thing.

"How about you try it first, stain? It might be a bit more sinister than that. You'll make a great lab rat."

"Yes, my lord," she obediently took a sip.

From behind the bookshelves Hermione pointed her wand directly towards Jaina and to her relief the liquid disappeared before she swallowed. Satisfied he took a sip and swallowed the rest of the cup's contents greedily. Fire ran through his veins and a blinding pain overtook his body. For the first time, Jaina looked straight into his eyes and slowly a smile crept up into her face. The Malfoy games had begun.


	5. A Terrible Kiss

As he took the last gulp a pain radiated throughout all his body and he squirmed in his chair. The pain was excruciating and he struggled to maintain his composure. He dropped the cup and gripped the side of the chair. He called on every bit of strength left in order not to cry out. By this time she was standing over him with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't help but laugh and as he looked up, hand still clutching his stomach, he smirked. She looked utterly and genuinely befuddled. It was about time, he thought. She finally had gathered enough guts to attack instead of cowering. He was free. She looked into his eyes fire radiating throughout her. Just when she thought she understood Draco he always managed to surprise her. The pain had already begun to subside and he was beginning to feel normal, but kept on laughing. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it not coming up with something to say quickly enough.

"You really think you have me figured out, don't you?" Draco managed to say in between laughs.

He was now sitting coolly as he had was before, elbows propped on the sides of the chair fingers laced together. She was seething with absolute outrage. She had been tricked Draco had sapped all the fun out of this plan. He had managed to ruin it. What good was controlling Draco if he was going to act like he enjoyed it?

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all were looking a bit perplexed behind the bookshelf. Just as they thought they had Malfoy figured out he would baffle them. That was one of the many things they hated about him. He should have been livid at her for undermining him. That was what made everything so much more pleasurable and entertaining. Jaina started grabbing and pulling at her hair in frustration and stomped her foot, but he kept laughing looking right into her eyes. A ring echoed in the library and Malfoy grabbed his cheek. She lowered her hand and took uneven breaths. He still smirked and chuckled at her, not backing down though that was the single most painful slap he had ever received in his life, including his father's.

The venom in her eyes was excruciating. He could barely stand took look at her. The hatred he had bred in her was insurmountable, sobering and a little more than he bargained for. She was on the verge of tears. Never had he managed to make someone hate him so much that they shed tears out of anger and frustration. This was getting to be too much. He never realized the extent of his manipulations, not until now, but this was for the best. He knew it was for the best and this reason let him manage a smirk, not his best, but one nonetheless.

Tears were now streaking down her face leaving glistening salty trials which he badly wanted to kiss away, letting her tears moisten his lips, letting him reap what he'd sown over the years. He got up from the chair and now they were so close he could feel her uneven breaths on his cheek. She didn't move away an inch. She was intent on making it known that he didn't own her anymore. The field was now to her advantage.

"Tell me you hate me," he whispered in her ear.

She stood stock still not saying anything, looking straight ahead. Her face not betraying all of the feelings rushing through her; fear, excitement, curiosity.

"Tell me you hate me, Jaina. Let me revel in your disgust and loathing," he whispered in her ear again. "Tell me you hate me and mean it…"

"Shut up," she managed to whisper as she willed this command with all her might.

Draco tried to speak again, but to no avail. Whatever was in that cup was extremely potent. Never in his life was he at a loss for words until now not that it was by his own admission. He loved the sense of invulnerability; it was completely new and exhilarating. Something he'd been denied to feel all these years. As much as he loved it he wasn't going to let her get away this easily. He was a Malfoy after all. He kissed the nape of her neck right behind her ear and knew he had her. The fear paralyzed her as a tingling feeling overtook her body. She stood rooted to the spot, not exactly sure what was happening.

Ron looked through the books mouth gaped open. Harry and Hermione simply looked on in amazement. They weren't quite sure what to do. This was definitely not part of the plan. Malfoy was supposed to be ranting and raving by this time. All three stood there dumbfounded.

Draco took her face into his hands and rested his forehead on hers never taking his eyes off of hers. She was temporarily stunned as was every girl he came in contact with. She was too preoccupied with his cruelty all these years and grossly overlooked his charm, a grave mistake. As she stood there mesmerized he leaned in close, stopped short of touching her lips, and smiled. She had stopped breathing and was shaking in the spot. He was waiting for her to make the move knowing she'd be yelling at herself later for faltering. His eyes twinkled mischievously and his hands were lowering from her hips with every passing second. He couldn't deny his desire for her and it was just as hard for him as it was for her. To suddenly have a physical attraction for a guy that had made her life a living hell since setting foot at Hogwarts was very disconcerting, especially for her. Losing all self control she closed her eyes and leaned in making their lips meet and everything melted around her, nothing mattered anymore. He violently pulled away from her, turned on his heel, and left, but not before letting her see his infamous smirk before stepping out of the library door.

Her feeling of utopia came crashing down and rage overtook her. She had fallen for his trap and let him win once again. She couldn't believe he had tricked her so easily. Never once had she considered Malfoy a human being much less attractive. What had happened? She was missing something. She was feeling sick to her stomach and everything was swirling around at a blazing speed before she knew it she crashed down unto the floor.

Ron ran to her side and kneeled beside her taking her head on his lap. He lightly slapped her hoping to get her to come to. His stomach was twisted in every which way not believing what he had just seen. Their plan had gone horribly awry and Jaina looked like she had eaten a dozen fainting fancies. Her breathing was getting slower Harry noticed as he put his ear to her face. She needed medical help, fast. Hermione read his mind.

"Ron, we need to get her to the hospital wing," Hermoine said frantically.

Ron scooped her up into his arms and they made their way out of the library to the hospital wing as fast as he could.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry asked in a rushed voice.

"I think she may be having a severe anxiety attack. She seems a bit wound up. I think all the bottled up feelings finally have gotten to be too much," Hermoine answered.

They were at the entrance of the hospital wing when Madame Pomfrey came fluttering at them like a bird in distress.

"Oh, my dear me, for Merlin's sake, what is this?"

Ron put her down on the nearest bed. She was still completely unconscious. As he slid her on the bed he felt something warm on his hand. He pulled his hand away only to see that it was soaked in blood. His eyes widened in terror.

"Bl- bl- bl-blood," he stammered.

He took another look, sighed, and crashed down on the floor. Hermoine shook her head in frustration and with her wand levitated him on the bed next to Jaina's. Madame Pomfrey was speaking in a shrill voice that was completely unintelligible. She was pushing Harry and Hermione out of the room and shut the heavy wood door in their face. Hermoine was leaning on Harry for support and started sobbing quietly on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. They'll be ok," Harry cooed.

"I can't believe I agreed to take part in this! How could I've been so unbelievably daft?" Hermione sobbed.

She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor with her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her hugging her tightly.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry, Hermione. They'll be fine, I promise."

As Harry said those words he felt how hollow they were. He was completely chilled to the bone. There had to be a million things going through Jaina's head to make her break down like that. He hadn't realized, but she was more fragile than she seemed. It was his job to protect his friends and he had horribly failed them. He was more enveloped in playing games than looking at the possible consequences and this is where it had gotten him. One friend with her skull split open possibly, another crying on his shoulder, and the other unconscious.


	6. Free

Jaina woke up in a daze, her vision slowly clearing. She lifted herself up and leaned her back again a wall. As she rubbed the sleep put of her eyes everything that had happened slowly rushed back. She could still feel his touch and remember the bittersweet taste of his lips. She started getting a lump in her throat the more she thought about it. She had finally had him. Where had she gone wrong? Why didn't she listen to her brain instead of her body? What was wrong with her? He was a horrible, pathetic, vile, and evil human being. Wasn't she supposed to be repulsed at the mere thought of him? She looked down, wiping the tears from her eyes before they formed. She felt like crying out of pure frustration, but wouldn't let herself. Glancing down she noticed the white bed sheets and automatically knew where she was.

She was no stranger to the hospital wing. Draco and his buddies made sure of that for the past five years. This visit had to be her most serious though and the ironic thing was that she had brought it upon herself. She looked around to see if she recognized anyone else and sure enough Ron lay sleeping on the bed beside her, snoring loudly. It was pretty dark outside and she guessed it was after hours. It pained her to know she wouldn't be able to see Harry and Hermione until after their lessons the next morning, but she didn't allow herself to dwell on it. More grief is the last thing she needed. So she simply lay back down and let sleep overtake her once more.

The next morning Jaina got up to the sound of Madame Pomfrey's high, shrilly voice. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the nurse fussing over a boy at the far end of the room, but didn't bother to look further into it. Her head felt like it was shattered in a million different places, throbbing a thousand times a millisecond. She tried massaging her head to make it better, but shrieked when she felt the back of her head.

Ron nearly jumped out of his bed while shrieking like a girl as well. He turned to look and found the source of his horrid wake up was Jaina. By that time Madame Pomfrey came to check on both of them. She took both their temperatures and made them both drink a relaxing potion.

"You both suffered concussions," Madame Pomfrey said huffily. "How you managed that only Merlin knows?

She smacked Jaina's hand away.

"Don't touch that! They aren't properly healed. I swear Ms. Moonwitch if I saw you anymore in here I'd have to make this your dormitory. Now just lay down, the both of you, and get some rest," she took the mugs from their beside tables and went off to her office.

Jaina smiled at Ron and started to touch her head again Ron looked as if he's just seen the Dark Lord himself. He vigorously shook his head.

"Jaina, don't do that, you heard what Madame Pomfrey. You're going to get in loads of trouble," he hissed.

"Since whe do you care about the rules?" she asked as she felt her stitches.

"Since it involves your health," he snapped.

"I've got five this time," Jaina smiled. "That's a record. Even for me."

"You're mental," he said as he shook his head and lay back down on his bed.

"So who do you think is going to make it to this year's Quidditch World Cup?" she asked nonchalantly still feeling her stitches.

At the mention of Quidditch, Ron shot up from his bed and immediately began going into a diatribe about every single possibility. Jaina could only smile, grateful for the distraction Ron provided, if only for a moment.

Harry walked along the corridor wishing the day's classes would come to an end, but he still had to more to go. His once favorite class was now one he dreaded the most thanks to the greasy-haired scoundrel Snape. He had tried to enter the hospital wing during breakfast, but Madame Pomfrey had refused to let him in screeching at him to get to his lessons and assuring him his friends were fine. Although she did he wanted to see for himself. They were his responsibility. He turned the hall and put down his backpack once outside the Transfiguration classroom. This class' fun was also greatly diminished seeing as this year it was split with the Slytherins.

Rolling up his parchment and straightening out some supplies for the class he heard the ferret's large mouth before he even turned the corner. Draco flashed him a smile as soon as he recognized Harry was there and decided to lean on the wall opposite of him. When the laughter died down Harry managed to catch bits of Draco 'hilarious' conversation.

"Then what happened, Malfoy?" Crabbe guffawed.

Draco again flashed a smile at Harry and spoke in his haughty tone.

"I leaned in real close," he demonstrated as he pulled Pansy's face close to his. "And felt her putrid, mudblood lover breath on me, but I couldn't pull away. The opportunity was just brilliant. And like the animal she was she dared to kiss me. I sprinted out of the library afterwards and immediately went in search of some puking pastilles."

They all laughed uproariously. Harry felt his ears get hot, but stopped himself from doing anything too rash. He clenched his quill with all his might and continued doodling on a scrap piece of parchment.

"She such an arse she actually believed I liked her! Like I'd want to risk having monstrosities as children! Got to keep the family bloodline pure or else I'll never see a dime of my father's money."

"Yeah, because we all know being as posh as you are you will never work and earn your own damn money. Can't afford to get his own hands dirty," Harry said aloud before he could help himself.

No one in the hall said a word and Harry heard Draco's footsteps approach until he was in front of him. Harry looked up at him with a smirk on his face as she propped himself up until he was face to face with him. Draco hadn't said a word, just glared at Harry with the utmost contempt and dislike.

"You know nothing of my life," he hissed.

"And I am sure glad that I don't," Harry said brightly. "I would've killed myself by now knowing the kind of family you're related to; the slime that you refer to as you kin who grovel at Voldemort's feet."

At the mention of his name everyone groaned, a few girls screamed. Draco was fuming. Harry had no clue as to what went on. He thought he knew it all. The Chosen One, the Boy Wonder, the orphan, the victim. He was born into those roles and as with any thing in life someone had to be the villain. For without a scapegoat society would crumble. Draco was that someone. He was born into that role and had to fulfill it no matter the cost, no matter if he hated it or not.

Scarhead knew nothing of family values because he had no one. He had never felt the pressure. He had never endured a lifetime of torments at the hands of his father. He was nobody and forever would be following truth and righteousness like a blind, mad dog. Draco continued to stare in his eyes, breathing heavily into his face. He wanted him to make the first move for once. He wanted to feel his bones break under his force, wanted the blood all over his fists.

"What?" Harry coaxed. "Are you even going to try to hit me? I'm open," he put his jaw out on the open.

Draco clenched his fists.

"I thought not. I guess Voldemort's got you on a tighter leash than I initially thought," Harry said as he backed away.

"Not quite," Draco hissed fist making impact with the side of his face.

Soon they both were tussling on the ground pounding each other's faces as hard as they possibly could. Draco felt a frenzy overtake his body and laughed each time his fists made contact with Harry. Not stopping for anyone. He didn't inhibit himself for family honor, friends, school, nothing. For those moments, he finally felt free.


	7. Apologies

Draco's rush continued even after being pulled apart from Harry. He felt the trails of blood running down his face. He laughed and smiled as he looked at Harry realizing how worse off he was. His spectacles were in pieces on the ground, lip split open, and both eyes were starting to swell beyond belief while Draco only suffered a busted lip and a wound to the forehead. He wiped the blood off of his lip again and spit on the ground.

The metallic taste was exhilarating and made him even more excited. He tried to break away from whoever was holding him back desperately wanting another go at him. He knew he would regret giving into his primal instincts later, but it was a great release, even more than dueling. The feeling of the impact was so cathartic.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall screeched face reddening with every passing second. "What in Merlin's beard has come over the both of you?"

He simply ignored her, still trying to get out of their grip. He was long gone. He wasn't Draco anymore only a shell of his usual composed self. For the first time in his life he was empty of any worry. McGonagall only screeched again, ordering they be taken to the hospital wing immediately. The people dragged both Draco and Harry there and, upon explaining the circumstances, Madame Pomfrey put up some barriers around two beds using several enchantments. She promptly shoved both Harry and Draco inside.

Ron and Jaina hadn't uttered a word, playing cards held limply in their hands. Jaina's eyes began to water as she looked at Harry. He was completely disheveled, parts of his face turning shades of blue. She wiped away her tears and shot an accusatory glance at Draco as she walked over to him. He smiled as he looked down at her and wiped his lip again. There was a coldness in her eyes he had never witnessed.

"Say you're sorry," she whispered.

He only laughed in response.

"Apologize, Draco Malfoy," she hissed never taking her eyes off of his. "Right now."

She knew he wasn't going to apologize, but she gave him fair warning. He'd regret not taking the chance. Neville's book had not only given her instructions on how to make the potion, but also how to use it. It was quite simple. The hardest part was already over with. She focused on the thought with all her might and directed her efforts on him. Draco felt a tingle all over his body and found his mouth open before he could think.

"I apologize," he blurted out.

Harry looked up from the ground, surprised at the apology. The plan worked, he was in the palm of her hand. Even though he knew that the apology wasn't heartfelt it brought him great pleasure knowing that Draco was completely helpless. For a second, all his aches and pains disappeared. Ron had the same look of pleasure and amusement on his face. She slowly walked back over to her bed and sat on its edge. A moment later, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, potion in each hand.

"Mr. Weasley you are free to go. Please return to your common room," she said as she put a vial in his hands. "And make sure to take this if you feel lightheaded at all."

She shooed him away, closing the door as soon as he was outside. Jaina could tell that she was in a surlier mood than usual. Having so many incidents one after the other was trying her patience. She turned around and handed the remaining potion to Harry.

"Take this. I will be back in one hour to check how you're coping and if you're doing well enough I'll release you," she huffed. "I better not see any of you in here anytime time soon."

No sooner had an hour passed she was already shoving Harry outside the hospital wing leaving only Jaina and Draco.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you're out of luck. I've not the required ingredients for the potion. It will be a day at the most."

Draco ignored her. He couldn't care less. He lay in his bed with his arms outstretched beneath his head still thinking about what had happened. The loss of control was still an unfamiliar feeling to him.

"What about me? I'm free to go, yeah? I'm fine," Jaina asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Moonwitch. Now lie down and rest," she ordered her.

Before she walked to her office she undid the enchantments she'd put in place to separate Harry and Draco making Jaina more than slightly uneasy. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed and eyes closed head leaning against the wall.

Now that she finally had control for once in her life, she wasn't sure what to do with it and wasn't sure she enjoyed it. This was supposed to be clear cut. The plan was to make Draco's life a living hell just as he had done to her for the past five years so why was she finding it so difficult? So many feelings rushed through her at once she couldn't begin to sort them out. She sighed loudly and rapped her head against the wall.

"It's not so easy, is it?" Draco said from beside her continuing to stare at the ceiling.

She ignored him.

"Having all that power and not knowing what to do," he sighed. "It's a real problem, isn't it?"

He turned his head to look at her. She continued to ignore him, head still against the wall. If he didn't know any better he would've assumed she was sleeping. Her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took. He wished she would just speak. He hated sitting there in the silence and needed some type of distraction from his thoughts. He kept replaying the feeling of adrenaline over and over in his head hoping to distract himself from any other thoughts. He wanted to maintain that moment of bliss for as long as possible.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Because it brought me pleasure," he answered truthfully.

There was no need to hide things from her.

"You get off on other people's pain?" she asked incredulously. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You don't know me," he smiled. "If you did you would have known what to do with me already by now."

"Oh, don't worry," she smiled back at him. "I will."

He just smirked.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, tone surprisingly serious.

"Why not? Ask away. Get to know me now, ask me questions after five years of constant belittlement and torture," she said dripping with sarcasm.

He shifted on his side and propped up his head with his hand.

"Why now? Why wait so long before taking action? Surely, you had enough hate in your heart to do it without Scarhead and Weasel-be's help and encouragement."

She tried searching for an answer, but found none so she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't hate you. I hate what you stand for. I hate what you allow to happen. I hate that, like me, you don't take responsibility for your actions and let someone take the reins, but I don't hate you," she said without thinking it over.

"What do you think I stand for?" he asked eagerly, pleased that she was talking to him so candidly.

"Intolerance and ignorance. Pain and suffering. Obliviousness and sheer decadence at the expense of others without any regard for their feelings."

"I am not the one responsible for the discord. That is something beyond me."

"By doing nothing, you're helping His cause," she was now looking at him.

"I can't help the family and world I was born into. People tend to forget that. They hear my name and immediately abhor me. I'm just giving them what they want."

She scoffed.

"So by that reasoning you think I want all the belittlement and humiliation you've bestowed upon me?"

"No, of course not," he replied. "It's a task certainly don't enjoy carrying out."

"Then why do it?"

This time he shrugged his shoulders. She growled in frustration and turned away from him.

"I'm truly sorry," he murmured.

She turned around, lying on her side. She looked at him trying to find truth behind those words.

"I give you my sincerest apologies, Jaina," he murmured again.

Her condemning stare softened a bit and she smiled.

"Draco Malfoy, you never cease to amaze me," she said.

He only looked at her, his expression indecipherable.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

He inhaled deeply, realizing he'd forgot to breathe. Could it really have been that easy? Was she really capable of forgiving that readily?

"I forgive you, Draco, but that's not what is important."

"What is?"

"You have to forgive yourself."

He smiled knowingly.

"Will you help me?" he smirked as he said it.

"We'll see," she turned away from him. "I'm feeling a little woozy so let me sleep."

"It's two o' clock in the afternoon."

"Point being?" she looked over her shoulder.

He laughed.

"Nevermind, I suppose you're right," he said as he positioned himself in the bed. "Sweet dreams."

She turned to face him laying flat on her stomach just as he took off his shirt. He lay on his back, arms tucked under his head.

_Sweet dreams, indeed_, she thought before mentally kicking herself in the head.


End file.
